


"i'm here"

by ToastyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is mentioned - Freeform, Asriel was never born here, F/M, Frisk & Chara are twins, Is it a Good End if she and Sans are together here?, Sans is Manipulative, Sans is just the worst, Sans is obssessive, or not?, reader has ptsd, she is also best mom, so toriel adopted them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyCheese/pseuds/ToastyCheese
Summary: She's just adopted by the Dreemurrs, so why does he like her that much to go through all this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.
> 
> :p
> 
> Have bad writing again

The wind blows as a pair of twins ran down the hill to meet their awaiting mother at the bottom of it. They were both excited. Today they are about to meet a new member of their family. Not much was said about the new member, but they were happy about it anyways and would like to meet her.

  
They arrived at the bottom of the hill seeing their mother holding a hand of a child who looks to be 2 years older than the both of them. Still, that didn’t stop them on introducing themselves.

  
“Hello, I’m Frisk.” Said a child wearing a purple sweater, waving their hand excitedly at the girl.

  
“Greetings, I am Chara.” Followed by a child wearing a green sweater.

  
The introduction among the three of them went very well. They like each other and were happy to be able to meet properly. And as of now, they were about to go home, with their new sister, in their home.

  
Unsurprisingly, their new sister loved her new home. It was cozy and warm, like a mother’s love and embrace, like what she has now. It’s actually pretty normal than what you would think of a house of a Boss Monster. It’s just like any other houses. That’s it. Except for the sweet floral scent lingering in the air, maybe even cinnamon.

  
Anyways, she was introduced to her new room, which she was shocked to see. No one has ever given her anything as big as a book, but her very own room? She was happy. She truly is.  
“Big sis, are you crying?” Frisk asked, with a sad frown etched on their small chubby cheeks.

  
“R-really? I didn’t noticed.” She stuttered, wiping away the stray tears that has fallen from her face.

  
She remembered when she cried. She would always get the end of the belt. After that she would be all bruised up. It was terrible.

  
“It’s alright. Just let it all out.” Her new mother, Toriel said, hugging her as gently as she could.

With Frisk and Chara patting her on the back as she cried all the terrible memories that has resurfaced from her traumatic past.

  
Not once has anyone shown her with great kindness like the Dreemurrs are currently doing. They didn’t shout at her, punished her. Just pure understanding.

  
“Thank you. I’m okay now.” She sniffled.

  
“You are very much welcome, my child.” Her mother said, showing her a genuine smile.

  
“If you wanted to be alone for a while to check your room, we can totally do that.” Frisk offered.

  
She nodded, and honestly it would be better if they’re not here to see her so sad and pathetic right now.

  
She entered her room and turned on the lights. Just a normal room. Thankfully, not pink. Don’t get her wrong, she doesn’t mind some pink. But after her last caretakers, her eyes are quite strained thanks to them.

  
The black painted ceiling with glow-in-the-dark star stickers, quite looks amazing. Navy blue painted walls with cream colored fluffy floors, it works perfectly for her. Not too bright, not too dark. A white bed with a matching black comforter at the corner, a mahogany nightstand, and a mahogany closet, a study table and a small lamp.

  
It surely is way too much for her. It just feels so surreal. Like a dream she can just wake up from.

  
A knock nudged her back to reality.

  
“heya, kiddo. so your mom asked me to call you over for dinner, y’know. hope you wouldn’t mind.” A grinning skeleton said as he entered her room.

  
“Oh, thank you for informing me, Mr. Skeleton.” She thanked, blushing on why she called him that.

  
The skeleton seemed to grin wider as he stepped closer to her.

  
“knock, knock.”

  
She blinked. Is she thinking what he’s going to do?

  
“Who’s there?”

  
Might as well play along.

  
“sans.”

  
“Sans who?”

  
He raised his hand.

  
“the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

  
Sans? Oh! His name is Sans. Oh, okay. She grabbed his hand which erupted in a sound of a fart.

  
“heh, can’t believe you fell for that old thing, well, y’know what they said. an oldie but a goodie. anyways, nice to finally see a new face around here.”

  
“Oh my gosh. I can’t believe I actually fell for that.” She laughed.

  
Sans shrugged, showing the whoopee cushion in his palm, which is in fact there.

  
Well, might as well get downstairs before they get mad. Mad? Oh no, they’ll get mad at her she has to hurry!

  
She hurried downstairs like her life depended on it, which she thought she was. Nearly running over a chair in front of her. And got downstairs, barely doing it all in a minute.

  
“I’m here! I’m here! Please don’t hit me again. I promise I’ll be in time next time.” She whimpered as she held closely her chair, catching her breath.

  
“Hit you? Goodness, no! My child, you are safe now. Do not worry.” Her mother exclaimed hugging her again for the second time this day.

  
She was so scared. So scared to be beaten, punished, starved. She doesn’t want that to happen again. She doesn’t want to lose what she just had established with her new family. She’s being a wimp again.

  
Sans suddenly appeared, running to Toriel’s side. He looked shocked from what happened earlier. Of course, you don’t just see a child running downstairs with tears running down their face everyday.

  
“dear asgore. you okay, kid?”

  
“No, I’ve never been.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of when she first arrived, she was given therapy by a good friend of Sans. Her name was Alphys, a shy reptilian monster who seems way too interested in anime. But Alphys was nice and was really helping her improve from her trauma.

  
How long has that been? 6 years ago? Darn.

  
A lot has happened in those years. Mom divorcing Dad, Frisk and Chara going abroad for a boarding school, getting her degree. Some are fun and some are sad.

  
She’s still able to visit her dad and talk to him about what’s been going on at Mom’s, which Mom isn’t happy about whenever Dad says something he shouldn’t know.

  
And she’s still able to talk to her younger siblings. And as they said through all those phone calls, skype calls, messenger calls, and just messaging in general, they were having fun and making lots of new friends. Lucky twins.

  
But her degree, she doesn’t know what to do with it. Not a lot of people wanted to hire her for some particular reason. Whatever though.

  
One that stroked her the most is that Mom looks unusually happy for some reason this morning. Like unusually really happy. Wonder what made her that happy.

  
“heya, kid. want a hotcat?” Sans said, wearing a ridiculous looking hotdog vendor outfit.

  
“Really, Sans? If it’s free then sure and what is with your outfit today? Is it wear your favorite costume at work day?” She laughed, sitting beside him in his stall.

  
He blew a raspberry at her.

  
“pay up first, shorty.”

  
“Says the one who is only 5 feet.”

  
“how could you.”

  
The “argument” lasted for about 7 minutes when a customer arrived and bought a hotcat.

  
“Hey, Sans?”

  
“hmm?”

  
“Do you know why Mom is unusually too happy today? Like this morning.”

  
Sans stopped humming and avoided her gaze.

  
She stood up patted him on the back and went back home. She’s just probably thinking too hard about it.

She woke up feeling energized for some reason. Which is weird because usually she feels terrible whenever she wakes up. Her back would feel like a baseball bat has destroyed it.  
She went downstairs to get a glass of water when she saw Mom and Sans cuddling on the couch. Uhh, what?

  
“Is this why you are so happy this morning, Mom?” She asked then sipped some water.

  
“Goodness, my child. You scared me. B-but, yes. As you can see, Sans and I have decided to date now.” Her Mom informed, a pink hue illuminating on her fluffy face.

  
Sans was beside her looking as smug as ever.

  
“Oh, really? Congratulations! I always thought you two would be cute when you and Dad broke up, because you two are always together. I’m so happy for you two!” She said happily.

  
Sans frowned for a second but quickly masked it.

  
“yeah, thanks.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me this afternoon, Sans.”

  
“Uh-.”

  
“Anyways, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone now. I’m going to hang out with Paps, if it’s okay with you, Sans.”

  
Sans nodded, not saying anything.

  
She waved her farewell and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sibling talk...

“HE’S OUR FUTURE WHAT NOW?” The twins screamed as they fought each other for the laptop’s camera.

  
Ah yes. She missed this. These two fighting like Spartans.

  
“Well, Sans would probably our future dad now, kids.” She said in her most high pitched voice.

  
“Eew, stop that noise.” Chara demanded as they are now holding the laptop as they kept Frisk from barging in the bathroom, their pitiful cries falling in deaf ears.

  
She nodded, then quickly updated them on what’s happening now.

“I can’t believe he took that chance.” Chara mumbled as placed the laptop near the sink.

  
“They’re both cute together anyways.” She said.

  
Chara shook their head.

  
“Not the point. I remember Sans mumbling to himself about something. About how he has a plan or something.” Chara said, stroking their imaginary beard.

  
“Probably on how to get to date Mom.” She shrugged, proceeding on eating an unfinished bag of Doritos.

  
Whatever Chara is thinking. Is usually very weird but actually true.

  
“I remembered him saying that he’ll use Mom on something.”

  
“What? Sans isn’t like that. We’ve known him since we’re young.”

  
“I know. But it’s just weird. If he liked Mom like that years ago, shouldn’t he like told one of us about it?”

  
“Or maybe, he’s shy to talk about it since we are Mom’s kids.”

  
“Ugh. This is frustrating. I’ll get Frisk, hold on.”

  
Chara stood to unlock the door to a very pouty looking Frisk.

  
“I heard what happened, Sis. So, Sans has this wicked plan or something?”

  
“Chara thinks so.”

  
“I did not."

* * *

Desperate knocking erupted from her door that made her shot out of bed. And when she opened it, a very desperate looking Sans was standing there. His hands shook as he gently held her face, squishing it a few times then reluctantly released it.

  
She was overly confused. What in the world is happening?

  
“you’re fine. thank asgore, you’re fine.” He sighed, his hands trembling from his sides.

  
“I am fine. What do you mean by that?” She asked him, but he just turned and left me.

  
Oh well, might as well go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans kissed her roughly as he pushed her towards a wall. She tried to stop him but he won’t let her. He pinned her wrist beside her head as he continued to kiss her with nothing but lust.

  
She was in pure rage. Why won’t he stop? She is seriously 100% uncomfortable with him right now

  
She forced her mouth shut as to stop Sans from trespassing a territory that he shouldn’t even enter. She persevered until Sans has finally left her alone and left like nothing happened.

* * *

She avoided Sans like the plague the next day. He doesn’t deserve anything from her, not even her stare. He’s nothing a but a liar. He’s jerk. End of story.

  
It’s a beautiful day today. She shouldn’t even be thinking about Sa-. No. Nonono. No.

  
**Not him.**

  
A child ran pass her smiling happily, chasing a yellow butterfly.

  
The birds are chirping.

  
The flowers are blooming.

  
She should relax.

* * *

“I’m home!” She signaled as she fled to her room as quickly as she could. She couldn’t afford running into Sans.

  
As she makes a mad dash to safety, a certain skeleton is already waiting for her there.  
Why is he here?! Doesn’t he know personal space? Seriously, the nerve of this guy.

  
“i just wanna talk to you.” Sans said, his grin tight as he forced himself in front of her.

  
“I don’t care about what you say. All I want you to do is break up with Mom and never show your face here again. I don’t want her crying for a lost cost."

  
Sans’ grin changed to a frown, but then changed to a grin.

  
“heheh. then i won’t be able to see you again? how about, no? i’ve already had it this far.”

  
“What do you even mean? If you don’t, I’ll say it to Mom.”

  
“do you really think she’ll believe you? do you think she’ll believe in someone she only took care of for 6 years than a very old friend? what did you ever do for her?”

  
“W-what?”

  
“don’t worry. that’s why i’m here. because I believe you.”

  
“You don’t believe in me. You only believe on someone I’m not.”

  
“nono. don’t say that. i won’t hurt you like how they hurt you. i’ll protect you, i promise.”

  
“G-get away from me. Please s-stop.”

  
“shhhh, don’t worry. i’m here now. you can cry on me whenever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this one.
> 
> I literally made this all in one day or night to be precise.
> 
> Anyways, the ending is open-ended so you could choose the ending to whatever you desire.
> 
> And remember, Sans is an asshole in this story XD


End file.
